Existing wall mountable razor holders fall into three broad groups. In the first group, a pair of horizontally spaced arms extends from a wall mounting structure and simply suspends the razor from the wide part of the razor and with the widest end, usually the cartridge end, at the top. Examples of this first group include holders disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,158 to Kertzman; U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,854 to Lukan; U.S. Design Pat. No. D,333,583 to Hurd; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D294,903 to Pokorny. In a second group, a single prong extends from a wall mounting structure and this prong connects with a recess or hole in the handle to suspend the razor. Examples of this second group are disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. D277,434 to Iten and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D495,179 and D494,795 both to Bunnell, et al. In a third group, a simple cup extends from a wall mounting structure and the razor is simply placed in the cup, usually with the razor cartridge end of the razor at the top and facing out of the cup to prevent the razor blades of the cartridge contacting any internal part of the cup that might cause damage to the razor blades. Examples of this third group include U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D464,222 and D423,845 both to Coffin, et al. and U.S. Design Pat. No. D370,375 to Murgida, et al.